Cosmo's Rose
by Arriebar
Summary: Set 3 years after the events of Sonic X Season 3. Cosmo is back! But what happens when Tails doesn't know how to feel about her return? And who is this strange Myrica person and where did she come from? Also, where is Dr. Eggman and his wild schemes? What's he up to now? Find out here First Fanfic! TailsxCosmo, SonicxAmy, CreamxBokkun, and others! SOME Cream x Tails. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Learning to Live Another Day

**Hey all! Arrie here! I started working on this fic today in class because I was super upset with the lack of super fluffy Tails x Cosmo fanfictions! Keep in mind, mine probably isn't going to be super fluffy in the beginning but trust me, things will work out for our star-crossed lovers! I also don't happen to have a plot worked out quite yet…. So I'm winging it! ^. ^ Oh gosh, okay, I won't keep up anymore of your time, Time to get on with Cosmo's Rose, my first legitimate fanfic here!**

**_By the way, this _****/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\ ****_will mean that it's later on/in a different place. (Woo tipis.)_**

* * *

"What was her name?"

"C-Cosmo, sir…"

"She was special to you, yes?" The man asked while skimming through the thick manila folder that he had pulled from his file cabinet earlier. It held a lot of information about the young, two-tailed Kitsune Mobian that sat before him. Most of the information the man already knew. Such as the patient's name which was Miles 'Tails' Prower, son of Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, wealthy land owners and past war veterans. He was also nephew to Merlin Prower, a mighty wizard. Tail's parents were usually away on business trips and Merlin just sort of roamed about. It was pitiful, seeing the Kitsune practically all alone if it weren't for his friends taking care of him. Many people had already thought about sending the boy to Happy Acres, a mental hospital just out-of-town. But even though Tail's therapist Dr. Willobee, an owl Mobian, had seen him for nearly 3 years now with only slight progress, the wise owl just couldn't bring himself to sign the necessary paperwork. He was very persistent he supposed. "Tails, I need for you to answer the question."

The Kit startled, "U-uh yes, sir. She was… no, is… very special to me." He stared down at his red shoes, lightly scuffing them on the carpet while trying to stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes. This only lasted for a short while before Tails broke out into jagged sobs and wails. "W-why!? It's so unfair!" He pounded one of the throw pillows on the green sofa and continued to sob loudly. "I-I should have… I should have found some other way! Any other w-way than what I…I… Anything than what I did to her!" He curled himself up into a fetal position around the pillow, shaking and muttering to himself. "Why, Cosmo? Why did you ask me to fire…?"

Dr. Willobee was well used to this reaction. In the past years, getting Tails to break through this mental wall and talk about the trauma that occurred when he was only 11 was huge challenge. The psychiatrist understood the basic gist of the memory from what Tail's friend, Sonic had told him. It was a sad tale and definitely not something kids that young of age should have had to go through… Especially Tails. Seeing a loved one die, let alone being the one to end their life…. Willobee wouldn't have wished that upon anyone, especially not a child. He was actually shocked that Tails didn't have any more serious problems. All that Willobee could see was depression and post-traumatic stress. The kid was strong if he was able to get away with that.

The owl also knew that pushing Tails when he got to this stage was just a bad idea, so he sat in his desk chair and waited for the hysterical fox to calm down, handing him tissues all the while.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

When Tails had finally stopped crying, it was well past 5 o'clock Mobian time. Feeling as though he was exhausting his time with Dr. Willobee, Tails said his goodbyes, scheduled his next appointment, and left the office. Tails didn't really feel like flying, so the walk home was long. The fox enjoyed it though; it gave him thinking time and a sense of peace for once. While he walked through town as dusk set, he thought a lot. He thought about the past 3 years, he thought about how nice people were to him, he thought about the person he'd become... The person that Cosmo wouldn't approve of…

Tails was at the ¾ mark of his walk home, as he looked out towards the empty grassland by his house, his face dropped. His parent's had bought him that land when he was younger so Tails could have an open expanse to fly his planes in. However, Tails hadn't done much flying-let alone building-any planes since… He stopped himself. _No! Don't cry. She wouldn't want that._ Then again, Cosmo wouldn't really want any of the things Tails did now… or lack thereof. As stated before, he didn't fly much anymore. Every time he tried to build something, he'd get frustrated and stop. His friends had to pretty much force him to start eating again, saying that if he didn't, they'd let Amy beat Tails with her spontaneously appearing Piko-Piko hammers. To which tails had responded with an, "It would feel a lot better than the pain I'm going through now."

Speaking of his friends, Tails hadn't really seen them either. They all used to stop by his house every day when they first got back to Mobius, but then slowly, one by one, they all stopped coming by. Sonic still stopped by to check on him, and Cream had started coming over a lot more often. The two had actually gotten close since Cosmo's death, but Tails knew in his heart that he could never love another girl the same way that he loved Cosmo. Cream was very pretty and nice and would make any guy lucky; however she just… wasn't Cosmo. Besides, Cream and he had been friends since they were 2, Tails didn't think he'd be able to risk that bond; even if he had wanted to.

Tails got to his house, with thoughts of Cream far from his mind, at about half passed 6. He rushed over to his backyard, stopping by the shed to pick up his watering can and to fill it up, and into the greenhouse he had managed to build. The Kit stopped inside the door and smiled softly.

The greenhouse was shaped like a dome with a ceiling that reached up to 12 feet in the middle. Flowers and shrubs lined every wall and vines climbed high. Plant boxes hung from the sides and the air smelled beautifully. The floor of the greenhouse was that of flattened rocks shaped in a circular pattern coming from the centerpiece of the entire room. A giant, pink, budding rose.

The rose was about 7 feet in height and had a darkish pink bud that was still closed tightly. Even after 3 years it still hadn't bloomed…

Tails began watering all the plants, having to refill the watering can 4 times. He wondered why he didn't just put a sprinkler in here, he figured that the process he did now made him feel closer to Cosmo. Tails knew it was silly, but it was how he felt about it.

When finished, Tails walked over to the rose and the plaque in front of it. It read, _"Here lays Cosmo's Rose. Cosmo was a Seedrian girl who lost everything, her entire race was annihilated and she was the last of her kind. Cosmo was a great hero who saved the galaxy and willingly gave up her life to do so. If it were not for her, all of us would cease to exist. When she died, she left a seed. The plant you see before you is the last thing our beloved Seedrian left us. May she ever be remembered as a hero, a princess, and the best friend one could ever ask for."_

Tears welled up in Tail's eyes once again, it had taken him a week to be able to write this and even now he felt as though it didn't express just how important and amazing she was. He kneeled down in front of the plaque and opened up the cabinet compartment in the pedestal which held a mini shrine in Cosmo's memory. Tails grabbed the small lighter he kept on the side and lit the small green candles. While he was doing so he made a mental note that the wax was dangerously low and that he needed to buy more. He stared at the pictures he had put in the shrine. There were 3 in total: one of all of their friends including Shadow, one of Cosmo smiling, and the last one of Tails and Cosmo together. He gently touched the picture frame of the 3rd picture and sighed. The picture had been taken by Vector during the thank-you party that Cosmo had thrown for everyone on the Blue Typhoon. Tails looked horribly awkward in the picture, as per usual since he wasn't very photogenic… but Cosmo… Her smile could have lit up all of Mobius. She was always so beautiful, inside and out… Tails didn't even know what had made him lucky enough to be able to know such a beautiful person. The fox laughed a little as he reminisced to the moment during the party when Cosmo and he had watched the stars and he had called her beautiful. She had thought he was talking about the stars, but the stars failed in comparison to her.

_I could have told you how I felt then, but I was too scared…_ his face dropped. _I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Cosmo. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you how I felt until it was far too late… _Tails looked at the shrine one last time before shutting the compartment. As he was leaving the greenhouse, watering can in tow, he looked back at the large budding flower in the center.

"I love you, Cosmo. Goodnight."

And with that, Tails had left the greenhouse. He didn't get to see the rose he cared for so much begin to glow softly.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

Sonic was honestly used to sketchy characters, heck, he dealt with Shadow often! However the character that had shown up at his house was just straight up suspicious. If being clad in a dark robe that covered your entire face and body isn't a warning sign, then he didn't know what was.

"Uh… hello?" Sonic said after opening the door and looking the figure up and down a couple of times. "Can I help you?"

The figure stepped past Sonic and into the house. "It's more of a 'can I help YOU'? I've heard many things about you Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic, still flabbergasted by the fact that someone just marched right into his house without asking was only able to raise an eyebrow. "What would you say if I told you I could bring back happiness to someone near and dear to you?" Sonic raised the other eyebrow.

"My friends and I are quite happy… Unless you're talking about-"

"Miles Prower? Yes, I am talking about him." The figure's soft voice butted in.

Sonic scoffed. _This guy is insane! If you wanted to make Tails happy again, you'd have to-_

"Bring Cosmo back to life? Yes. I do know, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's what I plan to do." Sonic was flabbergasted for the 2nd time that night.

"How did you…"

"Read your mind? I can just do that."

"Stop that!" Sonic's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Okay… start from the top please. Who are you?"

The figure looked away towards the ground and spoke again whilst taking off the hood that shrouded their face. "My name is Myrica."

And thus, Sonic was flabbergasted for a 3rd time that night.

* * *

**Woo! Finally finished! First chapter is up! You guys have no idea how proud of myself I am for this... Just ohmygosh. Please tell me you guys are just as proud! ^.^ Anyways, please let me know what you think so far, who's this Myrica? And what does she mean by bringing back Cosmo? Find out next time! :D **

**Please R&R, I'll give you cookies... somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Hi again guys and gals! I'm back for another episode of Cosmo's rose! Aww, stop moaning and complaining; it'll be fine! By the way, I sort of hate all of you… because of this fanfiction that (OMG) people wanted me to continue, I rewatched all of Sonic X last night with GG360 (check her out). I got to episode 77 and 78 and just lost it, I cried for over an hour! It's just so sad, y'know! The Japanese version is even sadder! GG had left my house by then though, so I was all alone in my wailing and sobbing. Anyways, I'll stop taking up your time so you guys can read the chapter I have yet to write! Chao~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X, if I did, Cosmo would still be alive with many beautiful plant/fox hybrid babies._**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Tails bolted upright, searching around wildly, "Eggman?!"

"Hey, little buddy! It's me, Sonic! Open up the door dude!"

Tails sighed; of course it'd be Sonic to wake him up from his first good dream in a while. It wasn't something to be surprised about. "Yeah, I'm coming… Give me a second, okay?" Rubbing his eyes of any signs of sleep, Tails got up and stretched. "Ah, ow!" A jolt of pain shot up his spine forcing him to sit back down_. 'I fell asleep on the sofa again… No wonder my back is hurting.' _He thought to himself. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he wouldn't be able to sleep in his room so he would make his way out to the living room and fall asleep. Tails would have to fix that, just in case his parents ever decided to stop by. If they saw him asleep on the couch, they'd make sure papers got signed for him to be sent to Happy Acres. That would be inevitable.

After a good 2 minutes of aching and stretching and yells from Sonic to hurry up, Tails got to the door and opened it to be greeted by the blue hedgehog with a ferocious hug.

"Hey bud! How've you been doing? Hardly see you around these days! …Got any food, man?" Sonic asked and stated all in one go, leaving Tails wondering what to say first.

He settled with this, "Hi! I'm fine. Yeah, I know, sorry. And there are some cakes from Cream and leftover casserole in the fridge." Tails then turned towards the couch where Sonic was now sitting, eating a slice of cake.

"Thanks! Ser Ir've cerme ter tell you," Sonic swallowed the bite of cake, "That you have been cordially invited… heh, cordially. That's a fun word… Core-du-a-lly, heh."

Tails mentally facepalmed. "Cordially invited to what?"

"Oh right! You have been cordially…" the blue hedgehog chuckled slightly, "invited to my 18th birthday party!" He coughed slightly. "U-uh, I swear there won't be anything umm, dirty that could harm your 14-year-old mi-"

Tails stopped him, "I get it! I get it!"

"Why does everyone keep doing that to me?" Sonic muttered/huffed too low for Tails to hear. Then in a louder voice, "Great! So you'll come then, right?"

"I don't see why you're even bothering to ask, of course I'll go!" Tails said, receiving a slap on the back from Sonic that made Tails wince slightly.

Sonic took his hand back. "Cool beans, bro. Well, I actually gotta run; lots of party plans and stuff! More people to invite and all that jazz. I'll message you when the date is settled." He stopped in the doorway, "Oh, and don't forget to keep taking care of that plant, kay? Seeya!" And with that, he was out the door, leaving only a blur of blue that dissipated in a matter of seconds.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

**_Amy's POV_**

"Streamers?"

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Banners?"

"Check."

"Love potion?"

"Umm, Ms. Amy… I don't think that would be wise."

I coughed. "Oh Cream. Sweet little Cream, you'll understand someday that desperate times call for desperate measures when you're trying to get a man!" I did a fast double take. "But don't you dare go after my Sonic! He's mine, mine, mine! Besides, it'd technically be pedophilia now if you were to try to go after him! So don't you dare do it!"

"But, wouldn't that go the same for you too, Ms. Amy?" Cream said. It would so not! I'm mature enough to be Sonic's age even if I'm not biologically! We're also totally meant to be together so age obviously doesn't matter between two people so in love!

"Wait a second. Sonic is eight-fricken-teen years old! He's totally eligible to be married! What if he runs, literally, into some other chick and married her!? No, Amy! Don't you dare think like that! Sonic will wait for me! And if he doesn't… ooh boy would he get a beating!"

"A-Amy?" Without noticing I had summoned Piko-Piko hammer AND had spoken my thoughts aloud. Oh Sonic, he made me do the craziest things sometimes! Even when he wasn't even doing anything!

"Oh silly me! Sorry Cream, but I just get so worked up over Sonic; let's get back to the party planning." I thought for a second, "Or~ we could talk about you and Tails! How has that been going?" I gave Cream a smirk and watched her flail about and stammer comically.

"Y-you and I both k-know that… that…" She stopped.

"That the two of you have done pretty well the past couple of years? Do you sense the blonde babies yet? Because I do!"

"Amy! S-stop it! Even if it were true, I don't think that I should try to go for anything…" Her head drooped. Cream was obviously thinking about Cosmo again. The past 3 years still hadn't really erased that memory. It was sad and all and I do still really miss the plant girl, but…

"We can't dwell on the past anymore! Cosmo was a great person, but we can't let her memory stop us from moving on in our lives! She wouldn't want that. She would want us to be happy and look up to a brighter future!" I lifted up Cream's chin and looked her in the eyes. "So head up!

Almost instantly, Cream looked much happier. I knew I should be a teen therapist. I'm just so good at it! First of all though, I have to catch Sonic. Sigh, 3 years and I STILL haven't caught that blue haired hottie. Knuckles might be right; maybe the only way to Sonic's heart is through chili dogs. Now where to get a chili dog suit… Maybe Chris's world has them. No matter that now, at least Sonic confides in me now! He came to me first to tell about his birthday! Obviously I already knew, but it's the thought that counts! "Oh, Sonic…"

"Ch-chao?" I snapped out of my daydream and saw that I had grabbed a hold of Cheese and was practically snuggling him to death. I released the Chao immediately.

"Uh whoops." I said lightly chuckling while Cheese and Cream just stared at me.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person POV_**

Sonic got home to find Myrica staring at him from his couch. "Hello again, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"…Hi." Sonic muttered while rubbing his emerald-green eyes. "I figured you'd be gone by now."

Myrica cocked her head to the side slightly. "There are more important matters to attend to than finding proper but temporary living conditions. Now sit, we must discuss how to go about this." Sonic did as he was told, even though sitting made him antsy.

He cracked his knuckles and worked at the muscles in his fingers that were starting to cramp while Myrica talked about operation 'seedling'.

"As long as Miles has been doing his usual care for the plant, things should be fine and the effects should take place in at most 48 hours and at least 5 hours. However, it will be the aftermath that we will have to deal with." Myrica said and Sonic groaned. He was still trying to accept who exactly was in his living room so all this operation mumbo jumbo was giving him a pretty bad headache. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to go run around some more… "Plus there is the matter of school," Myrica looked at Sonic out of the corner of her eye. "Or college-slash-work for some others."

"Do I really look that old?!"

"No, the analysis I took before coming here told me everything I need to know." She laughed slightly to herself, "And more."

Sonic facepalmed, "Uh, okay… well, I'm going to go for a run."

"You do that, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah… and please go ask someone if they know of any places you could stay at… besides here. I don't know what I'd do if my girlfr-" Sonic choked on his own words and flailed slightly. "Wouldn't want any of my friends discovering you and asking you questions, you don't seem like a real good liar."

Myrica stood up and spluttered, "H-Hey! I could be!" She hung her head, "But you're right. Well, until later." She left the house.

"Waaah! Why does everyone come to me for help?!" In an attempt to clear his mind, Sonic rushed out the door and ran all around town before finally settling back on a hill to think.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

In the middle of his daily chores, Tails got a phone call from Amy.

"Hey Tails! Guess what Cream and I did~"

Not even bothering to guess, Tails replied. "What?"

"We planned Sonic a surprise birthday!"

"But he just stopped by this morning to invite me to his own party?"

Amy's voice got slightly shrilly, almost annoyed. "Yeah, well, knowing Sonic as well as I do, he probably hasn't even planned a party!" Tails nodded, it was probably true too. "So anyways, go to Cream's house at around 5-ish tonight! Bye Tails~"

"Bye, Amy." Tails said, but she had already hung up. The Kitsune shook his head slightly; his friends were way too fast for their own good. He looked at the clock. Tails had an hour until he had to get to Cream's house. To occupy his time, he took out a piece of paper and began a rough draft of a new ship. It was small, definitely not meant for space flying, had 6 wings that hung close to body and went all around the ship that resembled more of a rocket. The wings also extracted in flight and made the ship faster. Each wing had a slight curve to them along with a rim that ended in a point. The ship would be powered by a chaos emerald that had to be inserted in a clear capsule that you could see when outside the ship. It was fairly obvious who the ship was modeled after, and similar to all his other rough drafts, it ended up in Tail's garbage.

"Why do I torture myself like this?" Tails asked himself aloud. It was always an internal fight when it came to Cosmo. He'd want to think about her, but then he'd beg himself not to. Tails was his own worst enemy sometimes.

The fox looked up at the clock again, 4:46 it read. Hopefully Amy and the others wouldn't mind him arriving a couple of minutes early. Tails threw on his shoes and gloves, ran downstairs to his workshop, and grabbed another one of the few things Tails had been able to make, a new set of running shoes for Sonic. The hedgehog went through shoes faster than anyone Tails ever knew, so he figured Sonic would appreciate the new set. They were built so that Sonic could run longer and faster without causing any pain to his feet. Tails had seen his feet once and there had been an infestation of blisters and bruises that Sonic had sworn up and down that he didn't notice nor did they hurt. It was still a gruesome sight, so better safe than sorry!

Tails was then out the door and heading towards Amy, flying only occasionally. He got there 5 minutes to 5 o clock; guess he wasn't all that early after all. When Vanilla, Cream's mother, answered the door, Tails was greeted by banners, streamers, balloons, and nearly all of his friends. Even Shadow seemed to have showed up!

Amy squealed with delight when she saw Tails, "Great, you came! Sonic should be here soon so go put your gifts in the dining room and come back here to hide!" She rushed Tails out of the living room, "Go you silly fox!" She shoved him into the dining room/kitchen area, making him crash straight into Cream.

"A-Ah! Sorry, Cream!" He exclaimed, mumbling bad things about the pink hedgehog that'd caused this. Tails stood up and helped Cream to her feet, thankfully she hadn't been carrying anything like food, that would've been messy and Amy probably would've killed both of them even though it had been her fault. After Cream was standing, Tails pulled his hand back to his side quickly, she blushed.

"It's okay, Tails. It was an accident." The rabbit looked down at the ground to hide the blush creeping onto her face, "It's nice to see you…"

Tails grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "It's great to see you too! Now we'd better hurry up so we don't miss surprising Sonic." He put the package with the shoes on the dining room table. Cheese peeked inside the package and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Haha thanks Cheese. They're supposed to make it so that Sonic doesn't hurt his feet as much while running. You see, the padding on the inside of the shoe is slightly squishier so they form to Sonic's feet better making it so he doesn't get as many blisters or bruises." He looked at their confused faces. "U-Uh let's just go."

The trio left the room and kneeled by Amy who was crouching behind the couch. "Well you guys sure took a while! I don't even want to know what you were doing in there…" Tails and Cream blushed. "No matter that now, Espio just sent us the signal that Sonic is on his way!" She sighed dreamily and dazed off into 'happy Amy land'. "Oh I can see him now! 'Oh, Amy, I can't believe you went through all the trouble just to make me happy! Will you marry me so I can do the same for you?' then he'll hold me in his arms while I weep and say 'Sonic! Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for this all my life. I even know what to name our children…" She spaced off so long that she missed her cue to jump up and say 'surprise' when Sonic walked in. Her face was fuming.

"Whoa, thanks guys! It means a lot!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around at all of his friends.

Knuckles walked up to him and gave him a good slap on the back, "Don't mention it man! Now come on, there's a party to throw!"

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

The party lasted into the late hours of the night. It was filled with laughter and smiles and music. Knuckles had invited his new girlfriend, Julie-Su and in trying to make Knuckles jealous, Rouge clung onto Shadow the majority of the night. It escaladed quickly and instead of making Knuckles jealous, it became clear that Rouge had grown some feelings for Shadow over the years. **(A/N: Yeah I'm a shadouge fan, sue me ^_^)** Knuckles and Sonic got in a fight over a slice of cake at one point which ended with both covered in the cake, much to Cream's sadness. The rabbit yelled at the boys about wasting food. Sonic had laughed and slapped a piece of cake in her face, thus making everyone laugh. Amy tried getting everyone to play spin the bottle but no one was up for it, so everyone turned it around on her and played hide and seek, that was a bad idea though, because Amy summoned Piko-Piko hammer and started smashing Cream and Vanilla's house. Thankfully Vanilla didn't give her too bad of a punishment, but the end of the party had to be spent fixing and cleaning the house while Vanilla stood aside and supervised. Before everyone left, Sonic opened up his presents and gave a quick speech.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for planning such an amazing event. It's a shame that Chris and Cosmo couldn't be here, but I know that they're both thinking about us wherever they are! Anyways, it's been a peaceful few years with only minor problems from Dr. Eggman and I couldn't ask for better people to spend it with." To everyone's surprise, tears rimmed Sonic's eyes. "We've been through so many obstacles together and we've been with each other through it all. I'm serious when I say that I love you guys. I even love you, Shadow! No homo~" Sonic got a 'humph' coming from Shadow's direction and everyone chuckled. "So, here's to many more adventurous years together! Hip, hip, hooray!"

"HIP, HIP, HOORAY!" Everyone cried out and rushed up to give Sonic a huge group hug which was broken up when Knuckles yelped.

"Hey! Who touched my butt?!" Everyone started laughing again.

"Knuckles, you're such a loser!" Amy teased him.

Rouge butted in, "He tries oh-so hard doesn't he?"

"I resent both of those statements!" Knuckles retorted back.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, really!"

And just like that, the bat and the Echidna were back at their usual bickering, only stopping when Vanilla said that it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone bid their farewells, wished Sonic a happy birthday, and left for their homes.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

Tails got home in a content mood, he hadn't been that happy in a long time. It was good to be around his friends again. He fell back onto his couch and hung his head back. Closing his eyes, he thought about the amazing people he knew who graced him with such beautiful memories. Before falling asleep, Tails came to a conclusion that he was tired of living his life the way he had been. _'From this point forward,' _Tails thought to himself. _'I'm going to be happier. I'm going to do everything in my power to move on from my past.'_

He never noticed the green-haired, cerulean eyed figure watching him from his hallway.

* * *

**You all have no idea how long this took me Dx I kept getting distracted by everything. Stupid secret ADD :P Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! I'm trying my hardest to get these written and out there~ **

**Please R&R 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Again

** I told you guys I'd have it up! Oh man, I am so sorry for the wait ^^; that really wasn't cool of me… But I pulled through didn't I?! …I'm going to shut up now and let you read~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sonic franchise, only Sega does. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfiction and any original characters I decide to throw in it._**

* * *

Myrica ended up staying over at Sonic's house anyway. She had forgotten her bag on the couch and had gone back to get it… only to find it in a female hedgehog's hands. This lady hedgehog ended up being Sonic's sister, Sonia. She was a pink and purple hedgehog with really big pink hair that hung in front of her eyes slightly. She wore a red shirt, electric blue skirt, leggings, and heels, a purple and gray vest, and gloves of the same color. To finish off the ensemble, she wore a light gray belt with a buckle that appeared to be keys on a piano or keyboard. Of all the anthropomorphic animals that Myrica had seen, Sonia was surprisingly the most clothed.

_"Now, who's this?" Sonia had asked, crossing her arms. Sonic, who had apparently gotten back from his run and was standing behind Sonia, looked like he was having a hernia._

_ Myrica bowed and replied in a calm voice, "My name is Myrica. As for why I'm here, I'm on a mission. That mission requires me to stay on Mobius for a little while; however, I lack a place to stay. I had been hoping Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog knew of any place I could reside in for a while._

_ Sonia clapped her hands together, making Myrica rise from her bow. The magenta hedgehog smiled gleefully, "Well in that case, you can totally stay here! It'd be good for Nikki to be around some more ladies." She winked at Sonic. "Lil' estrogen never hurt anyone!" To this, Sonic's face of pain only worsened._

So now here Myrica was, lying on the couch of the hedgehog family's living room. She thought about how in the morning, her very own existence would begin to crumble and wither away. She knew, though, that if this all worked out, everyone would be a lot happier. She was tired of seeing people cry.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

Tails opened his eyes to a blinding white light that made him wince. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. _'I always keep the curtains in my room closed… Wait.' _He was in his room! Hadn't he dozed off on the couch last night? Maybe Sonic or someone came by and moved him last night? No… That didn't feel right. He vaguely remembered waking up sometime… Wasn't there someone else there though? Tails shrugged. It was probably just him sleep-walking again. He did that occasionally.

The fox stretched and made his way out of bed, only to stop in his tracks. Something STILL didn't feel right. He felt like one of the bears from that Goldilocks story that Chris had told him once on the Blue Typhoon. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawers which he kept the clothes he never wore but his mother still insisted on buying for him. Instead of seeing very neat and maybe even slightly dusty stacks of folded clothing, Tails saw a drawer that appeared to have been frantically rummaged through. This put the Kitsune off. Did someone break into his house? Did they think there was things worth of value in his dresser? Pretty lousy thieves if you asked him. But what if they were still in his house? These thoughts spurred Tails into action. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and a light baseball bat he had gotten from Earth out of his closet. Slowly he made his way to his bedroom door and paused to see if anyone was behind. All clear. As he was opening the door, the hinges creaked and groaned, causing Tails to jump and nearly knock his head on the frame. He'd have to oil those later.

When he got to the door leading to the kitchen, he had to stop. His fears came true when he heard the sound of light footsteps and mumbling that Tails couldn't make out coming from behind the door. The footsteps would sound far away for a while, and then really close, then far again, as if someone was pacing right in front of the door. Tails waited until the footsteps sounded from just behind the simple white door separating Tails from the intruder. He then squeezed his eyes shut, prayed to God it wasn't Knuckles or Amy, and slammed the door open with all his might. The door hit the intruder square in the face. They fell backward into the wall Tails and his family hung the pots and pans from. Just as the intruder fell onto their butt, a large soup pot fell from the wall, turned over in mid-air so that the opening was facing down, and fell, comically, right on top of the unsuspecting head of the intruder, obscuring their head from vision, and making them practically blind.

"A-ah!" They yelped, shaking their head wildly in alarmed confusion. "W-what just happened? …Help?"

That voice! No. It couldn't be. Tails froze, the baseball bat falling to the floor with a clang. It was impossible! It just couldn't be. In an almost mechanical way, Tails made his way to the fallen 'intruder'. He knelt down in front of them and with shaking hands, removed the pot from their head, which he immediately dropped with another clang. Tails was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Hi, Tails." Was all Cosmo was able to muster out before said fox was out cold on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**I know it's super duper short, I had to stop typing and get off the computer before I could type up the rest of the chapter I had written down, so I will be updating this exact chapter soon. Okay. Thank you soooo much for all the views, I hit 500 and it made me super duper happy. I'm sorry for the intense wait and all that jazz and yeah... Okay I'm done now.**

**PLEASE R&R~ It makes me want to keep putting these out there ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Here you go guys! One horribly written chapter that I typed up super quickly because I forgot it was Saturday and I needed to put up a chapter. You are all seriously way too nice to me for the amount of lack-luster 'work' I put into these chapters. Either way, I try to make these at the highest quality I can with the amount of time I left for myself ^^;**

**_I've decided to start doing updating every other weekend. This choice is because of school and the fact that it is just easier for me to write higher quality and longer chapters this way. If I won't have a chapter up that weekend, I will let you know why in the author's note I will probably put up. Thank you for understanding :D_**

** AND NOW FOR LE CHAPTER~ **

* * *

"Tails! Oh Tails please wake up!" Despite the throbbing pain in her entire body, Cosmo was at Tails' side in an instant, sitting on her knees and pulling his head onto her lap. Her head ached and it hurt to sit down or move too quickly. She hadn't been expecting the door to open so quickly or so forcefully, she couldn't blame Tails though. She was an intruder in his own home and he couldn't have known it was her. Cosmo felt absolutely horrible about the entire situation that she had made. She'd only been back a few hours and she was already causing problems.

_Back._ That was an odd way of putting it. Cosmo had been dead. _Dead!_ It wasn't like she had just left to visit an old friend or anything. She had been absolutely gone, her life whisked away from her on display for everyone to see in a giant explosion. Her last memory was of Sonic and Shadow hitting the planet, if you could call Dark Oak's transformation that. Cosmo didn't remember anything after that. She thought about this. The memory loss was probably to be expected. If there was an afterlife, whoever created or 'ruled' would probably be opposed of someone remembering or knowing of its existence. Why would they let them live again though? Death is usually permanent from what Cosmo believed. She had never heard of someone coming back from the dead before, or at least, not until now.

Wringing her hands together, the Seedrian looked down at her beloved fox and sighed a deep, exasperated breath. She hadn't wanted their reunion to be like this at all. Before she got hit by that door, Cosmo was thinking about how to go about announcing her unplanned return from the dead. She couldn't just jump out of a closet yelling _"Ta-da!"_ even though she sort of just did that. "What an idiot, I am," Cosmo mumbled to herself. She didn't look up from her hands for a long while, only stopping her mope fest when Tails started to stir.

"Ugh…" He squinted his eyes and attempted to sit up. The attempt failed miserably because he just ended up knocking his forehead into Cosmo's nose. "Ahh! Dogonnit!" He yelped and fell back onto Cosmo's lap.

Cosmo gasped, holding her now hurt nose. "I'm so sorry, Tails!" Tails went rigid at the sound of her voice. Cosmo raised her hands up in front of her, scared that he was going to faint again. "Oh no! Please don't faint aga-" She was cut off when Tails grabbed her hand gently but firmly. Cosmo's hand went limp while Tails observed it. He seemed to be checking to make sure she was solid and not just some apparition. Even when he seemed satisfied that she was real, Cosmo still wasn't so sure.

"C-Cosmo," Tails said her name softly, sending waves of electricity running down her spine. "I-is it really you? Really truly?" He blinked back the water that was forming in his eyes.

She knew it was bad that she didn't know how to answer. It was a simple question but was also so complex. She felt like herself, but could she really be sure? She could be being controlled by someone or something. She could have a spy chip inside of her again with someone watching and listening to her every move. From what she and her friends went through, the possibilities were endless. However, the look on Tails' face urged her to say just a simple, "Yes."

Tails sat up onto his knees in front of her, dropping her hand. He wiped at his eyes and held his while staring at the floor between them. Had she said the wrong thing? Tails refused to meet her eyes anymore; in fact, he wouldn't even look at her now. She reached out to touch his arm and Tails surprised and saddened her when he recoiled. However, he did look up at her with a fire in his eyes.

"You were dead, Cosmo!" He stated the words she already knew and feared were coming. "I… I mourned you. Everyone had a funeral for you. I mean, we didn't have a body… but Chris brought up the idea before he left," he seemed to choke on the last statement. Cosmo would have to ask about Chris later… if Tails or anyone would even want to talk to her later. Tails went on despite her confusion. "Everyone agreed on it, so it happened. I didn't want to go, you know. I was going crazy enough as it was… _is. _Having the blunt force of absolutely knowing that you were and everyone thought you were _gone_ did even worse things for me." He covered his face with his hands and finally whispered. "I hurt you, Cosmo, and I am so sorry."

Cosmo realized she had been biting her cheek the entire time when she tasted her own blood in her mouth. _I mourned you. Everyone had a funeral for you. I was going crazy as it was… is. _Tails' words flooded her mind as fast as the blood flooded her mouth. Had she really had that much of an impact on them? It sounded more like she had hurt Tails more than he had hurt her. She should be the one apologizing. Maybe there could have been another way, but no, she had to be the hero.

Noticing her lack of reply, Tails stood up and held a hand out for her. She took it and was pulled up in front of him. This was the first time she was really able to get a good look at him. Since she'd been gone, Tails was now a lot taller than her, like she hadn't grown at all. She stood about at his nose. Tufts of fur stuck out in all sorts of places from sleep. His sky blue eyes now lacked the fire they had before, he was worn out. He also wasn't wearing his usual shoes or gloves. Even after Tails' big speech, Cosmo had to use all her willpower not to giggle at him.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

She looked exactly as he remembered. She hadn't grown much, he had to look down just to see her eyes which were still blue and held that perceiving feel as if she was looking right into the very crevices of you being. They weren't patronizing, just observing and very clear about her surroundings. Tails took note that her previously short, green hair was now a little past her shoulders and she was also… 'more defined.' Wow, did he really have to think that? It was true, but _still. _

They were in the living room now. She was sitting on one side of the couch while he sat on the other. Both refused to look or talk to the other, leaving Tails with his thoughts.

Once he resolved to be a happier person, to forgive himself and try to forget what had happened, Cosmo had somehow managed to force her way back into the living world. He had watched her die, watched her _explode_because he had pushed the button that would end her life. Tails knew she didn't mean to, but she had just opened so many old wounds. Not between him and her, but between him and himself. After she had died, Tails had absolutely despised himself. Before he started seeing Willobee, Tails had attempted suicide a numerous number of times. He would usually stop himself, but the one time he managed to kick the chair, Sonic had burst into the room and 'saved' him. He had gone to the hospital and the doctor had prescribed him with anti-depressants for anthropomorphic animals and had told him to start seeing a therapist regularly. Despite himself, Tails felt as if all the trouble he had put on himself had just gone to waste. Life and death seemed to have a funny way of working. If there was anyone Tails needed to thank, he didn't care, because he still didn't know if this entire situation was a good thing or a bad thing.

Could he really accept this as reality? Science told him this should be impossible. Maybe he had finally lost it. Maybe his subconscious didn't want him to forgive himself for what he did. Just looking at Cosmo brought back so many feelings of love and longing, but there was so much regret and pain, it dulled the happy feelings. The only thing Tails could be certain of was that his heart ached.

There was some knocking at the door then, causing both Tails and Cosmo to jump up, snapping back into reality.

"Tails?" Cream's sweet voice sounded from behind the door, "I need to talk to you! I, uh, brought food if you're h-hungry!"

"One second, Cream!" Tails called before turning to Cosmo and whispering for her to go hide in his room and that it'll only be a minute. She nodded and left. Tails opened the door for Cream. She looked up at him and smiled a bashful smile, wringing her hands on the basket she was holding. Tails rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, hi, Cream. I'm a little busy. Do you think it could wait?"

She slid past him into the house. "No." Cream stated plainly, and then thinking better of it, she started to explain. "I-It's important… kind of. I k-know that if I d-don't say it now," she blushed. "I never will."

_'She's doing this now?' _Tails thought to himself. Now really wasn't the best time. He looked over Cream's shoulder to his bedroom door and sighed. This was important to Cream and she was one of his closest friends, hopefully Cosmo could wait a little while longer. "Uh, sure," Tails looked at the little rabbit. "W-What's on your mind?"

* * *

**Short chapters are short! Lol sorry it isn't longer you guys, I wanted to leave you on a cliffy since I like seeing your guys' predictions. I wrote this chapter a little differently than my last chapters, trying to get back into the swing of things, so I hope you enjoyed. I apologize for the lack of other characters in this chapter, you'll get to see everyone else in the next ones though, I swear! I'll be back with chapter five on the 10th or 11th. Happy early Halloween :D Have fun and don't get too drugged up on candy!**

**Please R&R, it makes me want to keep putting these out there 3**


	5. Chapter 5: This is Awkward

**Ohai guys! I am on Winter break so I'll be updating a lot more these 2 weeks. I'm sososososo sorry for the lack of chapters these months, my computer totally broke and so I had to get a new one. Thank you for sticking by me though! Anyways, you've waited long enough, so on to the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related or anything that is copywrited. I only own this fanfiction and any OCs I decide to add.**_

* * *

_**Cosmo's POV**_

I slumped back against the door and pulled my knees close. Sunshine drifted into the room through the window across from me and I had to shield my eyes from the glare. I heard Tails walk towards and open the front door, barely audible over the tweeting of small birds just outside. Cream's honey-sweet voice filled my ears and a smile spread across my face. The last time I saw the small rabbit girl with living eyes was just before I floated away to my death. Her horrified face filled my memory and my smile was gone.

Cream was my closest and first real friend after I crash-landed on Mobius. She and Miss Vanilla, her mother, had taken care of me. They didn't ask for anything in return, they were just doing it out of the goodness of their hearts. Amy and Tails were there too, but Cream was whom I connected with during those long days. She had told me stories about her friend's adventures, how they 'kicked butt and took names' as Amy had said. Cream told her about all the people who had come and gone. The rabbit had told a total stranger about her enemies and her fears. A stranger who could have used these things against her. A stranger who a microchip implanted into her and _did_ use her enemies, fears, _friends _against her.

I sighed. The chip was so long ago, but it still stung to think about. I had betrayed my friend. Unintentionally, but I still had. _White Seed_. The codename flicked through my brain, I flinched. To say it 'stung' was probably an understatement.

"W-what I'm t-trying to s-say is that I-" Cream's voice was shrill and fast. It was impossible not to overhear what she was saying. "I l-love you, Miles Prower!" In a blur, I was up. The door was slammed open and I was locked eyes with Cream. Cheese made a noise and hid behind the rabbit whose mouth was agape in horror and awe. Her ears were standing straight up and shaking. She was frozen besides her ears as we stood, staring wide-eyed at each other. I'd seen this look before. She was horrified, maybe even scared. Just like before I had died. Her features were at a war with each other; upturned eyebrows, sniffling nose, open mouth. I could see a woven basked on the floor by her open hand. Cream's other hand was clenched into a tight fist and buried into the torso buttons of her dress, attempting to stop her from shaking.

"Cream…!" My voice cracked to a high octave. Cream's backed away as her emotions continued to flit across her face. We both looked at Tails who had a, as Amy would call it, 'deer caught in headlights' look on his face.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

It was a very hectic day for poor Tails. His young love had returned to him after being dead for 3 years, his close friend spontaneously decided to confess to him while said love was forced to listen in his bedroom, and they both see each other for the first time in years right afterward! If his parents knew about this…

They all stood together in Tails' living room, staring at once another. Well, more like the girls were staring at Tails while he just closed his eyes and thought up multiple possible ways of getting out of this situation. Science and academics hadn't prepared him for this.

Cream was the first to move, surprisingly. She took small, cautious steps towards Cosmo until she was within arms reach. She placed her hands on the seedrian's shoulders and gasped when they turned out to be solid which made Cosmo flinch. Cream then pulled her close into a light hug, as if Cosmo was a fragile figure of glass. When she didn't break, Cream tightened her hug. She may be small, but the teeny rabbit could be as strong as Amy if she wanted. Cosmo was turning purple and sore by the time Cream pulled away. Her face was a mixture of relief, confusion, and obvious grief. She opened her mouth to ask something, but Cosmo cut her off.

"The rose, Cream. Tails' rose. I-I think anyways…" She blushed and looked towards said fox. Tails just scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground.

"Huh?" Cream cocked her head in confusion. "W-wait. The seed that Mister Sonic gave to Tails after the battle? Th-that was…" She drifted off, you could almost see the gears turning and connections being made in her head. Cosmo nodded and Cream turned to Tails. "Can I see it?" She asked.

Tails had yet to show anyone else the inside of the greenhouse where the rose resided. It was personal to him. However, since Cosmo was alive, he thought it was as good a time as any to make it public, or to at least show someone. Tails led the girls outside to his backyard and to the dome-shaped greenhouse. He inhaled deeply and pulled the door open.

_**Cream's POV**_

It was absolutely stunning. If there was a true meaning of beauty, it was this. I had refrained from opening my eyes until I was all the way inside, but when I did finally, I was really taken aback. It was like standing in a very fancy courtyard… if you let a river flow through one that is. The small river went all around the dome, starting at the fountain waterfall in the back and going all around the dome, irrigating plants and rushing under bridges. All sorts of plants climbed the walls of the dome making the space smell like a paradise. Potted plants hung from the ceiling and the sides as well. Small, hybrid Sakura trees were scattered about the area in the patches of dirt. It really was a sight, and Tails had created it all by himself. For Cosmo…

Something was amiss, though. There was a large golden flower pot that was obviously meant to be the centerpiece, but the lack of flower was very noticeable. I'm guessing that was where the 'rose' was supposed to be. I looked around for any other possible rose-like plants, but even though there were many species of flora, I could not spot a single rose anywhere.

I looked at Tails only to find him rapidly searching around the giant pot. "Where is it?!" he snapped, looking at Cosmo and I. His hands flew to his face and he tugged at his whiskers. Cosmo walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They locked gazes and Tails seemed to relax. I looked down and shuffled my feet.

Amy had convinced me to tell Tails how I felt about him. She had asked me what the worse case scenario was and now I am witnessing it right here. In this beautiful area that I can only conclude Tails made in Cosmo's memory. I never had a real chance and to think I had was an insult to my friendship with Cosmo.

"_Never fight with a friend over a stupid boy."_I could hear Amy's words from earlier. _"Unless you're me. I will rip off any girl's nails one by one if she came between me and my Sonic." _I don't think I could fight with Cosmo, let alone rip her nails out. Tails obviously still cares about Cosmo a whole lot still and he probably wouldn't appreciate me fighting with her. It reminds me of Mister Sonic and Amy in a way. Without the whole overprotective non-girlfriend stalker thing.

Tails walked towards me with Cosmo at his side. Despite that and my newly founded resolution, my heart sped up. Force of habit probably. I smiled at them and they smiled back, but sadly.

"I'm sorry, Cream, but the rose I grew from is no longer here. We can't show it to you." Cosmo bowed her head. "Don't be sad though, this was going to be my first time seeing it as well. I only read about it from the plaque." She motioned to it and I nodded. Cosmo went on. "My guess is that the flower was actually me, growing to be reborn. That would explain why it is no longer here." She wrung her hands together and looked up at Tails.

"I wish you could see it though, Cream. I'm sorry." Tails apologized sadly and I smiled at him. It was no big deal, besides, I had stayed later than expected and needed to head home. I said goodbye to Tails with a curt, awkward nod and gave Cosmo another tight hug before leaving. On the way home, I started thinking about what would happen if things were different. Would Tails have accepted me? Would we be dating? Would we have lived in one of Amy's fantasies about Sonic? I shook my head. No, what was I even thinking? Tails had been very heartbroken and traumatized by Cosmo's death, there was a very slim chance, if any, that he'd be able to move on from that. Love is love, and I shouldn't meddle with it.

I was close to Sonic's house now, mine was only a few blocks away, but I had to stop. I could see the silhouette of a 2 fox-tailed Mobian. The only Mobian I know with 2 tails was Tails. I called out to him and jogged towards him. He stopped and turned around and I noticed something I hadn't before. This person was not Tails. No, they had ears. Bunny ears. And they were very much female. I slowed my jog but kept running. Curiosity killed the cat.

The closer I got, the more I could see of the person. She was a light cream color with orange hair that fell over her back. The tips of her duo fox tails were white and she was small figured. I could just barely make out that she was wearing a soft pink and green dress.

"Cream! Who's that?" Cheese asked. I didn't answer, I was close enough to the girl now for her to hear me. Her features were scrunched together and she had the same look Tails had when Cosmo and I were looking at him for answers.

"H-hello. I don't think we've met before." I said.

The girl's eyes widened and she pointed at herself. "Y-you can s-see me?!" She exclaimed. I giggled a little bit. Was she okay?

"Of course I can see you!"

"Oh no. This… This is very bad." I looked at her confusedly and she just shook her head. "You aren't supposed to see me. I… actually shouldn't be here right now." She began pulling at the hem of her dress. "It should have worked, you see." A sigh. "Please, come with me, Cream, I have much to explain." She grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along.

"W-wait! What's your name? How do you know mine?"

The girl stopped and looked back at me with cerulean eyes. "My name is Myrica, and I know your name because I am your daughter."

* * *

**Guys, Myrica totally just went Star Wars on you. Hehe, I hope you all like the plot twist! It totally wasn't planned by the way. It was really a "I'm gonna throw this character in here and see what I come up with" type of thing. Anyways, I love you guys, and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: This Is My Story

**OhaYo! I'm back guYs~ SorrY for the hiatus I went on, I finallY know what I'm doing with this storY now so that's great. AnYwaYs, I'm keeping this short and sweet. This chapter is mostlY just back storY. EnjoY the chapter though and I'll see You guYs at the end. **

* * *

"…Wait, WHAT?!" Cream shouted. The world seemed to go silent besides the rustling of small birds flying from the trees. Cream's amber eyes scanned Myrica's bright blue ones. "That's impossible! I haven't even…" She looked away, bashfully.

Myrica began pulling Cream along again. "We really don't have time for this-"

"Well make time!" Cream pulled her wrist away from Myrica's strong grip.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you really are and what's going on!" Her hands clenched into fists, ready to defend herself if necessary from this girl who had to be at least a year older than her.

Myrica huffed. None of this was supposed to be happening! She was supposed to revive Cosmo and that was that. Afterward she was supposed to fade from existence. So why hadn't she disappeared yet?

"I understand this is very confusing for you. I, myself, was not expecting things to come to this, but I need for you to understand." She swallowed hard. "I will explain everything to you, but not here where someone could hear us." It was late afternoon and many Mobians were heading home for the day, already, some prying eyes were looking in Myrica and Cream's direction. No one had really taken notice of the 2-tailed girl so Myrica had thought nothing of it, but for someone to acknowledge her specifically was a huge set-off. It proved that everyone else could, indeed, see and hear her, so there was no way Myrica was going to explain things to Cream here.

Cream relaxed. Only a little, but Myrica could tell she won. "…Fine." Cream pointed at her. "But you'd better tell me the truth!" Myrica giggled and nodded before resuming her rushed walk back towards Sonic's house.

**/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\**

It was an intense moment. Anything could happen and no matter what, Sonic would not be prepared. Failure was not an option but success was not likely either. The blue hedgehog scanned the battleground. So many moves he could make, all of which would lead him to disaster. However, it wasn't his time yet. If he were to move now, he would fail.

He stared at his opponent. They were preparing their attack. They had seen through his tactic and Sonic was done for. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself for the attack and…  
SLAM!

The door burst open and Cream, Cheese, and Myrica came inside. Sonia jumped and hit the dining room table, sending the chessboard flying and clattering to the floor. Chess pieces rolled around, some staying in the open while others hid under the fridge and cabinetry. Sonic and Sonia stared at the fallen board game with bewildered eyes before glaring at the newly arrived trio.

"Hey! I was just about to win that round!" Sonia took notice of whom it was. "Whoa! Why are you guys here? Together?!"

Myrica laughed nervously. "Well, as you can see, there was a bit of a mishap. I was going to go see if something had happened with Tails and Cosmo, but I ran into her instead." She nodded at Cream and Cheese who were trying to gather up the fallen pieces of the chess game.  
"Why'd you bring her here?" Sonic asked.

"I figured that if I explained what was going on with you guys to vouch for it, she'd actually believe me." Myrica responded. There were already some serious mess-ups going on in the timeline. If Cream didn't believe her, it would only cause more problems.

Said rabbit girl gave up on gathering the chess pieces and now stood by the talking Mobians with her arms crossed. She was giving Myrica an expecting look that spoke words for everyone. It was time to start talking.  
It was becoming a tradition for people to have important discussions in living rooms, for everyone sat together in Sonic and Sonia's living room. The siblings sat together on the couch with a very nervous Cream. Cheese floated above her with his arms crossed at Myrica who was pacing in front of all of them. She stopped and turned to face the groups of eyes waiting on her. She took a deep breath and began her story.

Myrica's POV (Flashback)

_"Papa! Papa! Tell me another story about the pretty flower lady and her friends!" I said as I ran into Papa's arms. He chuckled and pulled me up onto his lap, a rare, genuine smile graced his face._

_"Geez, Myrica, at this rate I'm going to run out of tales to tell you!" Papa laughed again. "Today I have a special story, though."_  
_I giggled excitedly then, "Ooh! What's it about? Are you finally going to tell me about the Marmalades?" Papa poked my cheek._

_"The Marmolians, not marmalade, silly! I've hinted at this story for a while now, but I finally think you're ready for it."_

_I nodded in response. "I am! Oh boy, I am! I want to hear if Cosmo and Tails finally got together!_"

I had closed my eyes then, entering a daydream of some sorts, so I was unable to see father's face fall. Our days usually consisted of this, I'd come home from school while Mama was away and Papa would tell me the adventures of Tails and his friends. No one called Papa 'Tails' then, I learned later that this was because Papa asked everyone to so he could tell me his stories with ease. I had learned about everything. From Chris and getting stuck in his world, to the gathering of Chaos emeralds, to the finale when Tails had to kill the love of his life. All the while, I never learned that the stories were true and that my Papa had witnessed them with his own eyes. I just viewed it all as another miraculous fairytale.

The story of the Marmolians had always stuck with me, especially the ending. It had been my "Yes!" moment as a child. It was also the story that taught me that love comes even when you least expect it. I had promised myself that day that if I were to find that someone meant only for me, I'd never let them go. I definitely don't think I'd be able to let them die by my hand. All of this happened when I was only 7.

I went to the library many years later to look up the Marmolians for a school project that I was doing. I was directed to the galactic newspapers and reference books and it wasn't long until a certain newspaper caught my eye. I picked it from the stand and read the header. 'Planet Marmolin Saved by Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends' My eyes grew wide as I saw the picture below the header. Though younger, most of the faces were recognizable. Uncle Sonic was there, like the header claimed, as was Aunt Amy and Uncle Knuckles. A human boy with messy brown hair was standing next to him, but it was the 3 next to the boy that made my breath catch. A very young Papa was standing between Mama and a girl I didn't recognize but was still very familiar, from her short green hair to the folded hands in front of her white petal skirt. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide the whimpers and sobs that were trying to escape. This girl was Cosmo, my childhood idol. The sudden realizations just kept hitting me until I was just a small ball on the library carpet. The stories were true. Cosmo was real. Papa is Tails. Papa and Cosmo were in love. Papa had to kill her.  
I was the result of a false love, I knew it. Everything started making so much sense. Why Papa always seemed unhappy and distant, why Mama was so protective over me, why Aunt Amy looked at me with a strange sadness in her eyes. I looked at my hands and sighed. I wouldn't know anything unless I asked my parents about it, so I checked out the newspaper and went home.

Mama wasn't home yet and I couldn't find Papa. He was usually always home so this was strange for me. I searched the whole house, still no sign of him. There were dirty dishes in the sink from his lunch, but that was it. After a while, I found my gaze resting on the door to the basement where Papa's workshop had been. He was really strict on no one ever going down there, so neither Mama nor I had ever seen what was down there. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around before tentatively stepping towards the door and opening it. While walking down the stairs, I had a feeling that all my answers were down there. It just seemed the most likely. Why make it a secret to everybody, including your daughter and wife, if it wasn't important?

The stairs ended on an open doorway and I hugged the corner as to not be seen. When I was certain no one was around, I poked my head out around the corner. What I saw caught me off guard. The room wasn't made of wood like the stairwell, it was made of steel. It looked like a giant steel greenhouse lab. Along the walls and in glass tubes were dozens of plants and flowers. Some had machines hooked up to them while others looked to be growing in various sorts of dirt. Near a plaque was a giant, dying rose. It was browning near the edges and petals hung off it limply. It appeared to be the only flower that hadn't received extensive care, or couldn't.

Curiosity took hold of me and I twisted around the corner into the lab. My footsteps clicked and echoed against the steel flooring as I walked over to one of the lab benches in the middle of the room. There were 4 benches in total, each covered with papers and technology I didn't understand. I rummaged through some of the papers with confusing symbols and diagrams until I came across a worn, leather bound journal. I flipped it open to the most recent entry, and seeing that it didn't have that many strange words, I read.

_Dear Journal,_  
_TTMx4 is finally complete and hopefully functional enough to take me back to her time. I shouldn't be basing my safety on a hunch, but I can't test it anymore than I have and to be totally honest… I'm going insane. It's been so long and I still haven't gotten over Cosmo, I'm such a fool. Sonic and Amy and them kept telling me that maybe settling down will be best for me, and after a while I agreed with them, thus accepting Cream when she confessed to me so long ago. It was supposed to be my reconciliation with myself, but all I've done is hurt people. Cream and I are constantly fighting now and I can't look at Myrica without being ashamed. My own daughter!_  
_I'm going to go through the machine soon, I've settled that, but it's time travel. I'm scared. Especially since the machine I've created now can only travel to other places one time. I won't be coming back. I think tomorrow I'll do something for my family as a way of saying goodbye. Then, I'll grab the serum for Cosmo and go back to before Sonic's party when I made that stupid decision of pretending to be happy. I've already installed the time machine with the year and place I'm going to. There is no chickening out._  
_Cream, Myrica, if you somehow find this, which I hope you won't, know that even through all of this, I love you and I hope you the best. If what I do in the timeline deletes this one, I am so sorry. I will be constantly thinking about you._  
_~Tails_

I sobbed. I sobbed harder than I ever had before. Papa was leaving us? He was ashamed of us? I looked back at the entry's date, it was written yesterday.

I tucked the notebook into my shoulder bag after I stopped crying and looked around. Next to me, I noticed what had to be the serum. A translucent liquid with a soft greenish tint in a closed tube. I tucked it into my bag as well. Having a newfound determination, I leaped back upstairs into my room, grabbing a large coat Papa had given me when I was still little. I was still growing into it so it hid the majority of my body, perfect.

Before running back into the lab, I grabbed a few things of food and water; I also stole all of the money from my piggy bank savings. Back in the lab, I marched to the back of the lab where a large ellipse contraption was. It was already on as small blue specs floated in the middle of the opening. This had to be the time machine, whatever Papa had called it. This would take him into the past where he would attempt to revive Cosmo, leaving Mama and I to possibly die alone. Or at least, I would die. Mama existed in the other timeline; I was the odd one out. So, if Papa and Cosmo got back together, my existence would more than likely fade, that's what I got from science fiction movies anyway.

One way ticket hm? If someone went through this thing, they wouldn't be coming back, ever. I grew frightened. Never, ever coming back. Never getting to see Mama's face when she smiled. Never hearing more stories from Papa. If I did this in Papa's place, I wouldn't be able to fall in love or experience the things waiting for me in this timeline. I was only 16; there was so much in life that I'd be missing out on.

But, knowing now that everyone has been so sad in this timeline, I could be selfless. It seemed to me that if Cosmo and Tails got together, everyone would be a lot happier. Going back seemed like the best course of action.  
I panicked when I heard the front door open and Papa call my name. Oh god, could I do this? Would I be able to? I shook my head, of course I could. I had to. I heard footsteps behind me, Papa was coming downstairs! I didn't have any time left. So, taking a deep breath, tears streaming down my cheeks, I jumped into the blue. I jumped into an adventure that was all my own.

When I finally found myself on the streets of past Mobius, I realized something.

This place would be my grave.

**_3rd Person POV_**

Myrica looked back up at the people in the living room, the origins of her story finished. Sonia and Sonic refused to look at anyone in the room and just shuffled their feet awkwardly. Cheese was huddled in Cream's lap who just stared at Myrica with bewildered sadness on her face. The room was awkward and silent. Myrica reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her father's notebook and held it out to Cream.

"No, please, I don't want to read it. I believe you." she shook her head and shrunk back into the couch, processing what she had just heard. Myrica tucked the book away.

"I'm sorry…"

Cream held her hand up and looked away, "Don't." Myrica only nodded.  
The room remained silent for many minutes while everyone thought about what Myrica had said. Sonic and Sonia had heard the basics, but they hadn't heard the story so in depth. It was really depressing to say the least.

Sonia spoke up, "So, wait, if you did everything the book said for you to do, why haven't you… poofed?" She mentally face palmed at the insincerity of her words.

"Yeah, Cosmo is alive and she's with Tails now, so why…?" Sonic perked up at Cream's words of Cosmo being alive, but quickly sobered, knowing that this was a serious topic. God, did he want to go for a refreshing run at the moment.

"Am I alive?" Rubbing her hands along her arms, Myrica replied with her guesses. "Well, it could be that the timeline is just being nice to me and I won't disappear like I thought, or…" She choked on her words, not wanting to think about the alternative.

Cream picked up for her, "Or Tails is trying to push her out of his life because of his guilt and trauma?" Myrica only nodded.  
Sonia looked up at Myrica, "And you're positive you want to go through with this, even if it may mean you… yeah?" Another nod.

With a smile on his face, Sonic jumped in, "Looks like we have some matchmaking to do then!"

* * *

**To be honest, this chapter was reallY difficult for me to write. I have like 3 different versions of the flashback on mY laptop and just ugh, I went with the simplest one because now I don't have to worrY about stupid Chaos Emeralds and Master Emeralds like I was doing to mYself before. Plus, this sets into something that'll happen muuuuuch later 3:)**

**I hope You all enjoYed chapter 6 and I'll see You all for chapter 7. From here on out, things start picking up! Send me Your predictions, I love seeing them!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
